Pretty Cure All Stars Randomness
by The Devious Angel
Summary: join the cures from every season in different and random moments in their lives.
1. McDonalds with Marine and Passion

Hola minna-san.

This is the first chap of Pretty Cure all stars randomness.

i don't know how many chaps i'm gonna make but i am gonna try to fit all the Cures and mascots into the chapters.

enjoy. ^w^

* * *

><p>Erika jumped out of the car and began walking to the resturant across the street.<p>

"Aw man, how did it end up like this?" She yelled in a frenzy panic.

FLASHBACK

Erika is sitting in her room, putting ice cream in a Playstation3 game slot. Her mom randomley bursts in and yells " GET A JOB!"

END FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah, but still is this the only place I could work at?" Erika asked to herself as she arrived. At McDonalds.

She opened the doors and walked in.

"Erika, It's good to see you!" a voice called from behind the counter, It was Setsuna Higashii.

"Hey Sets, thanks for getting me the job." Erika walked over to her. "No prob, I understand what your going through."

FLASHBACK

Setsuna is in her room shoving a Playstation3 into a bowl of ice cream. Love's mom comes in randomley and yells "GET A JOB!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Erika had just gotten into her new uniform and Setsuna had told her to work the ice cream machine.<p>

She started making soft serves, but got tempted and put her face under to eat the stuff.

"ERIKA NO!" Setsuna yelled as she ran over and pulled her out of the machine.

"Sorry...I love ice cream." "Me too Erika, me too."

SCENE CHANGE!

Erika is working the drive through, she's whistling to herself when the headphone rings in.

" Is this McDonalds?" "No this is Erika." She says as she hangs up.

it rings again and another lady asks "Is this McDonalds?" "No this is Erika." she repeated, slightly annoyed.

she stated whistling again and another voice asked " Is this McDonalds?" " NO THIS IS ERIKA!" she yelled as she hung up.

"I'm not a McDonalds." She pouted then Setsuna walked over to her and said.

"Erika, that's the name of the resturant."

* * *

><p>"Ok Erika, you ate the ice cream, thought people were calling you a mcdonalds and flushed all the straws down a toilet." Setsuna sighed "This time just try to mop the floor. Kay?"<p>

She handed the blue haired girl a mop and a bucket of water and she went off to mop.

"Mopping is easy, how could she possibly fail?" Setsuna asked to herself.

"MY FACE!"

Setsuna whipped her head around and found that Erika had poured only the water all over the floor and all the customers were falling down.

"I did it wrong didnt I?"

"Yup."

"Am I gonna get fired?"

"Probably"

And so Erika got fired (But Setsuna didnt) and she went looking for a new job.

NEXT WEEK

"Thanks Akane for letting me work at your familys okinomiya shop!" Erika said happily "No problem." Akane said as Erika went off to serve tables.

"She may be a little weird, but how bad could she be?" Akane asked

* * *

><p>And so ends the first chap.<p> 


	2. Video making with Beat and Luminous

here we go!

this one stars Hikari Kujou from max heart and Ellen Kurokawa from suite. and some more people too.

* * *

><p>Hikari pressed a button on her camera and it turned on. she pointed it to herself and spoke into it.<p>

"Hello people at japans funniest home videos. today me and my friend Ellen are going to try and-"

"Hikari! we cant tell them were doing this to get on!" Ellen cried out. she was on a trampoline.

"But-" Hikari started but Ellen came over and erased the recording "now lets try this again. Im going to jump off of the trampoline and into the pool of pudding. got it?"

"Uh Ellen, wheres the pool?" Hikari questioned. Ellen spun around and noticed that the pool of pudding was missing.

"What the fudgemonkeys? wheres the pudding!" Ellen shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hummy, Chiffon, and Coco were inside the pool. splashing in the pudding.<p>

"Hey guys, whats with the pool Dechu?" Potpourri asked as he floated over.

"Come on in! the pudding great Coco!" The small tanuki announced.

* * *

><p>Ellen did a facepalm. "Great, now what are we gonna use?"<p>

Hikari had an idea lightbulb go off in her head. "I know!"

10 minutes later

Ellen is on a diving board, and below her is a kiddie pool full of sand. "Are you sure about this guys?" Ellen asked down to her friends.

Hikari was filming on the camera and Karen was next to her. "Sure, its totally safe. Nozomi did it once and she only sprained her butt.!" Karen called up to her purple haired friend.

Ellen then felt nervous and said "Please tell me you have a better idea than this!" She called down.

"Well Erika had an idea but..." Hikari began.

"I dont care! whatever Erika thought of CANT be worse than this."

* * *

><p>"I stand corrected."<p>

Ellen was now in a llama suit. on top of a replica of the eiffel tower. with dogs wearing bikinis at the bottom and a giant glass tub full of hot glue.

"Hikari, lets do something less stupid." Ellen yelled from the top of the tower. Hikari nodded.

* * *

><p>Ellen plopped down on her coach and said "I give up! No matter what we will never find anything to be on jfhv!"<p>

Hikari sat down next to her. she patted Ellen and said. "There there Elli."

Love walked in with two smoothies "So you didnt find anything to get on huh?"

Ellen sighed and Hikari nodded 'no'.

Love sat down and handed a smoothie to each of them. "Well hopefully you'll feel better after drinking my special Love Momozono happy pigbottom smoothie!"

Ellen took a sip and Hikari asked "Why pigbottom?"

"Because I put fried pigbutt in it."

Ellen did a huge spittake and ran over to the kitchen. She grabbed a hose from the sink and shot in to her mouth. in the process she accidentally knocked over a chair that hit the toaster and flung a piece of toast into the air and into Otokichi's eye as he walked in to see what was going on.

Hikari and Love stood amazed at what happend. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Oh my Glob that was hilarious." Love shouted. Ellen turned around and said "Really!"

Love nodded through her laughter.

"Hikari were you taping!" Ellen desperately asked. "No. I left the lens cap on."

Ellen fell down in an anime matter.

Just then Ako came in and yelled "What happened to my grandpa!"

* * *

><p>the end<p> 


	3. Camping with Bloom and Peace

Heres the new chappie. This time it's Saki (Cure Bloom) and Yayoi (Cure Peace)

Yeah that's all I can think of to write right now.

* * *

><p>Saki and Yayoi finally made it to their campsite, after a long and difficult adventure involving a mummy, a flashlight, and the worlds 8th largest squirrel.<p>

"finally, we're here!" Saki said as she dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

Yayoi walked up to her and asked " Where'd Flappy go?" Saki turned to face her and said "He nobely sacrificed himself to save our tent from that angry pregnant man." "the German one or the one with the goatee named Susan?" "goatee."

The two began to set up their camp. About halfway through Yayoi noticed something. "Saki where's the food, and our phones, and our sLeeping bags?"

Saki turned away from her horribly put together tent to say "I said Flappy saved the tent, not the other stuff." Yayoi started to panic " what are we gonna do?!" saki went over to her and put her arm over her shoulder.

"the same thing we do every night Yayoi, try to take over the world!"

Yayoi stared at Saki blankly and flatly asked "what?" saki shrugged and said " I always wanted to say that. Anyway the two of us are Pretty Cures, we can survive in the wood. Until tomorrow when Miyuki comes to get us." Yayoi was skeptical "can we really do that?"

Saki answered her optimistically "What could go wrong?"

* * *

><p>Try 1<p>

"Our first lesson Yayoi is how to fish." Saki spoke as she and Yayoi stood by the river, both held fishing rods "ok first you throw your arms back an-" Saki spoke but was interrupted by a crash. "ok Yayoi, when we hold it back we don't let go of the rod."

Try 2

"just pull back and then throw it forward." Saki explained. Yayoi accidentally toobeer advice literally however and threw the pole in the river

"I didn't mean literally throw it!"

Try 3

"just get the hook in the water like this." Saki demonstrated Yayoi put a determined look on and held her pole back. It got caught on Saki's hoodie however but before Saki could warn her Yayoi had already pulled forward with full force.

Splash!

Yayoi opened her eyes and said happily "It feels heavy, I got something!" she rolled it in but her face dropped when she saw that Saki was on the end of the hook.

* * *

><p>Next the two were taking a hike in the woods. "I hear that woodland creatures are very friendly." Yayoi spoke happily. Saki then told her "I'm pretty sure that's only for movies." Yayoi didnt listen however and ran off to pet an animal off screen.<p>

"Hello little one...Aaaah!" Yayoi came running back with a bunch of animaher chasing her

"Woodland creatures are NOT nice!" she screamed to Saki.

* * *

><p>It was dark now and Saki and Yayoi were sitting on some logs of wood."Yayoi , we're making fire." Saki announced. In front of her were some logs of wood. "ok first we get a little stick and spin it like this. And soon well have fire." Saki told her.<p>

"Are you sure this will work?" "Trust me I saw it on tv once."

Saki was right, it did catch on fire... But so did her hand!

"Fire!" she screamed and ran off to put her hand in the river.

Yayoi turned to the audience and said "only you can prevent wildfires."

* * *

><p>after a long night the two cures woke up to the sound of a mariachi car horn.<p>

" Oi, Saki! Yayoi!" the two turned they're heads to see Miyuki in a car with her mother coming towards them.

"finally!" Saki yelled in triumph . Yayoi grabbed the for anything the ran up to the van.

"How was it?" Miyuki asked "the worst camping trip ever!" Saki announced as the two climbed in.

"are we forgetting something Saki?" Yayoi asked "not that I can think of."

Meanwhile at the campsite, a blue creature with swirly ears walked in " guys, I escaped the pregnant man!" Flappy announced as he walked in.

"Guys? Guys?"

* * *

><p>how'd u like it?<p> 


	4. Dares with Black and Dream

NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Nagisa and Nozomi sat on Nozomi's couch watching tv. "Nozomi, this is boring." Nagisa commented. "You got a better idea Nagi?" Nozomi asked back. The brunette shrugged and said "No, but seriously why are we watching Japan's funniest home video, Ellen and Hikari didn't even get in." Nagisa spoke.<p>

Suddenly Nozomi's eyes lit up. "I dare you to call those two and pretend to be from the show!" Nagisa sat up and her eyes widened. "Your on." She reached for the phone and dialed a number.

Ring ring

"Hello? Kujou residence." Hikari spoke over the phone. Nagisa held back her giggles "Hello I'm from JFHV and you and Mrs. Kurokawa have been nominated!" she announced in a fake voice. "But we never sent in our video. I forgot to take off the lens cap." Hikari spoke confused. Nagisa's face fell and she shifted her eyes over to her pink haired friend who was innocently whistling. Nagisa hung up the phone and asked suspiciously "Did you know that she wouldn't believe me?" "Maybe."

Nagisa stood up and pointed her finger at Nozomi. "I challenge you to a stupid dare off! The one who quits on a dare first loses!" Nozomi looked skeptical "What happens to the loser?" Nagisa made an evil expression appear on her face " The you know what." Nozomi gasped but then looked determined and shook her hand. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Nozomi, I dare you to teepee Natts house and then tell him that you did it and call him a butt."Nagisa challenged. Nozomi gulped and then began throwing Toilet paper left and right all over Natts house. Natts himself came out after a few minutes (He's in human form)<p>

"Nozomi what the Fusion are you doing!?" he yelled angrily. " I teepeed the shop and your a butt!" she announced. Natts looked really mad "What?!" Nozomi decided to run and she grabbed Nagisa's arm on her way out and dragged her away "Now you gotta do my dare." Nozomi announced.

A short time later

"Nagisa, I dare you to go up to Kaoru and kick him in the shin while he's delivering donuts." Nagisa nodded and ran over to Kaoru's donut shop. Tarte was sitting at a table with Westar as Kaoru walked over to them while carrying some donuts. Nagisa then ran over and kicked his shin then ran off. "Ow my knee!" Kaoru yelled as he fell on the ground and dropped the donuts on the ground. Tarte and Westar then made shocked faces and yelled "THE DONUTS! NO!"

* * *

><p>After a whole bunch of other stupid dares such as eating a rattlesnake taco or driving a car through Itsuki's wall. It was at the end of the competition. Several of the Cures were watching as Nagisa and Nozomi were facing off in a field for the final dare. Reika held out a stopwatch and said "Since you two need to settle this and you've already caused a major amount of damage to property and Tsubomi's mom's spine. The final challenge will be something that won't cause any damage. You have to throw sharp pencils at the target that Candy is holding. And not hit her." Candy was standing at a distance from the cures and muttered "How did I get in this mess kuru?"<p>

The two positioned their arms to throw. "Ready. Go!" Reika announced and the two began throwing. Nagisa went first and hit the target perfectly. Nozomi hit pretty well but not as perfect. After a few throws they both threw at the same time...and hit candy's ears and knocked her over "I'm hit kuru!"

Reika blew a whistle and announced "It's a tie, you both lose the competition." Nagisa and Nozomi looked at each other worried and said "That means...you know what." they hung their heads in shame.

10 minutes later they were singing bad 80's music against their will. Nagisa then mentioned "I hate this punishment."

* * *

><p>Thats all folks.<p> 


	5. Pokemon with March and Melody

New chap starring Cure March and Cure Melody. Btw to the guy who keeps reviewing asking for a chap of gannam style I am not doing it since It would not fit into the mold of the story.

* * *

><p>Nao Midorikawa had arrived at the Hojo household a few minutes ago. Hibiki answered the door and the two went to her room.<p>

"Did you bring it?" Hibiki asked and Nao nodded and brought ought her ds and her Pokemon White 2 game while Hibiki got her ds and her Black 2 game. Hummy walked over and asked "What's that nya?" "It's called Pokemon. It's a super popular video game series that we connect and battle against others with." Hibiki explained. "we brought our best teams with us and are gonna fight to see who's the best." Nao continued. Hummy looked to them and said "Great, thanks for explaining to the audience what your doing Nya." Hummy winked to the camera. (no fourth wall breaking anymore Hummy!)

Nao and Hibiki loaded their teams and started their battle. The two had agreed on a 3 on 3 battle. Hibiki sent out Marill and Nao sent out Nidorino. "Alright Marill use water gun." Hibiki commanded it hit Nidorino but barely made any damage. "My Nidorino is at level 67, and it appears your Marill is only at 50." Nao observed as Nidorino used Horn drill on Marill, which luckily hit and KOd Marill.

Hibiki grunted as she sent out her next pokemon Magnezone. "I raised this one to level 65." Nao shook her head "But mines at a higher level, there's no way you could-" she stopped as she noticed Magnezone hit her Nidorino with a Zap cannon and drained its health considerably. "How did you-" "Held items." Nao was stunned. Nidorino tried to use poison jab but it had no effect. "Electric doesn't work on Steel, remember." Hibiki taunted as Nao's Nidorino was taken out by a Hyper beam.

Nao sent out her Linoone next. "Quick attack." she commanded but it did little damage. Nao was struggling. Hibiki made a triumphant face and confidently said "Magnezone use Hyper beam." although she noticed Magnezone had to rest a moment to gain its strength back. "oh son of a Bulbasaur!" Nao seized the oppurtunity to use Giga impact to gain ahead. Magnezone unleashed a zap cannon that left Linoone with only 7hP. But Nao then returned it with a Ice beam and KOd Magnezone.

Hibiki's next Pokemon was Zoroark. It quickly took care of Linoone with its Focus Blast. Nao sent out her last Pokemon...which was a Lugia. "Your using a legendary!" Hibiki didn't see this coming. Nao gave her a smug grin and said "Lugia use Extrasensory!" but it had no effect on Zoroark. "Haha! Psychic doesn't work on Dark!" Hibiki proudly stated as Zoroark used Night daze to greatly damage Lugia. Nao tried to make Lugia use Hydro pump but it missed and Zoroark knocked out Lugia.

Hummy came over and said "You did it Hibiki! You must be the most strongest trainer ever Nya!" Hibiki blushed and said "Nah, I may have beat Nao, but there's one person that no one is able to beat." Hummy tilted her head. "who Nya?" "Yuri and her level 100 shiny Arceus."

* * *

><p>yes, Yuri has a level 100 shiny Arceus. She's just that awesome.<p> 


	6. Ear worm with Rose and Berry

Hello again. Before I start I just want to remind the viewers who keep saying I don't update enough, that I rotate my ongoing stories weekly and that you just have to be patient. That is all. Now for a chap staring Milky Rose and Cure Berry.

* * *

><p>Miki sat down in a beanbag chair in her room. She was reading a fashion magazine when suddenly Kurumi burst through the door.<p>

"Miki! It's terrible!" Kurumi screamed

"Oh no is Fusion or Black hole attacking!?" Miki jumped up worried

"Worse! I have a song stuck in my head!" Kurumi yelled in distress. Miki sighed and said "That's all? Don't worry I'll get it out of you." Miki reassured her.

"Thank you Miki!" Kurumi spoke "But how are we gonna do that?" Miki smiled "Simple we just get another song to tune it out."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

Miki and Kurumi were at the music hall in Kanon town. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako were up on stage as Kurumi and Miki sat in the audience.

"this will help get it out of your head." Miki told her. The suite team then began playing their song "Suite suite Pretty cure, suite precure, suite suite pretty cure, suite precure." they sang.

After the performance Miki turned to Kurumi "better?" Kurumi shook her head. "Alright then on to plan b!"

12 minutes Later

Kurumi was changed back into Milk and was sitting in a spinning wheel in an art room "how will this help miru?" Milk asked "When your spinning you'll get so dizzy that you will blow the song out of your head." Miki explained as she proceeded to spin her fairy friend on a wheel.

After 3minutes Miki stopped her and asked "Is it gone?" Milk stood up and her face was green "no but I think I lost my lunch miru." she said pained. Then she threw up on Miki's shoes.

"Not the shoes!"

An hour later (Miki got redressed)

"new plan, we get the others for help." Miki spoke, Kurumi asked "Who could possibly help us?" "Well Erika always has a way..." "No! Last time I did what Erika suggested I ended up stranded in Denmark for a week handcuffed to a Canadian gymnast!" "fine lets ask the others."

Montage time!

Saki makes noise with pots and pans. Kurumi shakes her head no.

Setsuna tries to distract her with fireworks, Kurumi says no.

Yuri tries to take her to a boring lecture to make her fall asleep. She falls asleep but wakes and nods no.

Nozomi hits her on the head with a oar.

"Ugh Nozomi this isn't working. I still got the song in my head." Kurumi complained

Nozomi tilted her head "You have a song stuck in your head.

A few more attempts later

Kurumi plops down on the couch at Miki's house. "we tried everything! Guess its stuck in my head forever." Kurumi complained.

Miki sat down and asked " What song is stuck in your head anyway?" Kurumi then told her "I don't know I just saw it on tv." then clicked the remote and on the tv this song "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea..."

Kurumi sat in disbelief and Miki said "this is the song isn't it?" "Yup."

* * *

><p>Next chap will introduce the doki doki cures to the series. Haven't decided which one will star though.<p> 


	7. Disneyland with Blossom and Sword

The Doki doki cures will now be appearing in the story, starting with Makoto Kenzaki aka Cure Sword.

* * *

><p>Tsubomi and Makoto ran through the gates of Disneyland and both looked around in wonder. Chypre and Davi were hidden in their bags. The two had decided to come to Disneyland in California since Makoto was filming a commercial nearby.<p>

They walked onto main street and Tsubomi took out a map. "Where do we go first?" Makoto asked. Tsubomi looked at the map and decided "The haunted mansion isn't too far."

They walked over to the haunted mansion and walked inside. They and some guy in front of them boarded a car and they went through. Tsubomi was shaking a bit. "Dont worry, ghosts aren't real, just ask the guy next to..." Makoto looked and saw the guy was gone. Tsubomi looked at what Makoto saw. "Wasn't there a guy there a minute ago...?" the two turned to each other and screamed

15 screaming minutes later

The two had went to the teacups after the ghost thing( It turns out the guy just fell out of the seat) they got inside a teacup and Chypre and Davi came out of hiding and poked out their heads. "Hi guys? What's this ride desu?" Chypre asked. "It's the tea cups, we spin around real fast until we get sick." Makoto told her. Just then the ride started and the cures and fairies were spinning around in circles...until Davi flew out and landed some distance away.

When the ride stopped the girls got out and looked for Davi. "She flew in there desu!" Chypre pointed. Tsubomi and Makoto turned and saw the it's a small world ride. They looked at each other and sighed. They got on the ride and looked around the animatronics for Davi. "It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all." the song played. Makoto seemed to be a bit irritated by the constant singing. "Why do they keep singing?! It's driving me crazy!" she complained "Help! Help me davi!" they heard a voice shout and found Davi stuck with some of the singers. "Get me out of this torture davi!" Davi cried out in terror.

Later

The Tsubomi and Makoto were waiting in line to meet the Disney princesses "I wanna meet Jasmine!" Tsubomi happily told Makoto "I wanna see Megara!" Makoto replied. "Uh Meg's not at the park right now Makoto." Tsubomi sheepishly told her. Makoto made a face of ultimate disappointment. The duo reached the front of the line when..."Sorry folks, the princesses are taking an hour break." a staff member announced. "Now what?" Tsubomi sighed "We can go to too town and meet Darkwing Duck?" Makoto suggested. "Um..." "Let me guess, I can't meet him either." Tsubomi nodded yes. "Dang it!" Makoto yelled. "now come on Makoto, let's go see wreck it Ralph at the starcade." Tsubomi suggested as they walked away.

After meeting Ralph, the two decided to ride space mountain. After a while wait they got on and went through the ride. "I don't feel so good desu." Chypre said from inside the bag. Suddenly Chypre pulled her head out and puked all over Makoto and Tsubomi. The two sat there mortified until the ride ended. People gave them disgusted looks when they got out. "Chypre you are in so much trouble." Makoto said in a calm manner.

After a while the two watched the fireworks and went back to their hotel. "Well this did t turn out like I'd hoped." Makoto sighed. "Well it was better than that day Erika created her own theme park and it caused those zombie hamsters to appear." Tsubomi reminded her. "Yeah. Defiantly better than that day." Makoto agreed.

* * *

><p>Till next time. Also tell me if there's a cure you want to see star in a chap. However characters only star in one chapter so no previous cures who have starred.<p> 


	8. Hiding a body with Sunny and White

Here you go everyone, a new chap starring Cure White and Cure Sunny

* * *

><p>Akane and Honoka were in the kitchen in Akane's family's restaurant, they had just created an okonomiyaki with the power of science!<p>

"You sure the scientific method for okonomiyaki's can make this the most delicious okonomiyaki ever?" Akane asked. "I'm positive, I researched everything about okonomiyaki and have created the perfect recipe for it. All we need is someone to try it." Honoka told her.

Suddenly a man walked in. "Hello sir, would you like to try this new scientifically made okonomiyaki?" Honoka asked "Since it was made with science of course I will!" he happily said.

He took a bite of the okonomiyaki.

And fell down on the ground.

Akane and Honoka looked to each other and screamed. "Holy Izumi Todo we killed that guy!" Akane screamed. "We don't know if he's dead Akane!" Honoka screamed back at her. "I've seen enough tv to know when someone is dead Honoka! Oh my god we killed a guy!" Akane continued to scream. "What do we do!?"Honoka asked/ screamed.

"We hide the body." Akane spoke in a comically serious tone as the screen closes up to her face.

* * *

><p>A Few minutes later and the girls are at a giant freezer. The body was in a sack carried by Akane.<p>

"Ok this is perfect. We just leave the body here and no one will suspect a thing." Akane spoke "There's just one flaw in your plan." Honoka told her.

"Which is?" "Were in a crowded supermarket."

Akane looks around and realizes her plan won't work.

"Crud."

Another few minutes later

The two are sitting in Erika's room. They came for advice on what to do.

"First your going to need a goat and some sledgehammers, then you head out to the rice farm and tell mr. Kawasaki the tomato is in the pot and he'll give you the spoon."

Akane and Honoka just looked at her.

"Uh that's good and all but that has nothing to do with our problem." Honoka told her. "Really, what's your problem again?" Erika asked. "We need to hide a dead body." Akane told her.

" A DEAD BODY! Aaaaaaah!" Erika screamed as she ran and jumped out her window.

"Well that wasn't helpful at all." Akane remarked

A while later...again

"Ok so I got this idea from Spongebob, we bury the guy we'd then we-" Akane started "No Akane, we already had a Spongebob reference in the first chapter of this fanfic." Honoka told her "Which is why we are going to try this idea instead." Honoka showed Akane where they were...the park.

"Were going to put sunglasses on him and sit him down on a bench." Honoka explained. Akane nodded in agreement and went and did what Honoka said. They high fixed at a job well done.

A few seconds later and the man fell to the floor.

"You know I got a better idea." Akane told her friend

A while later again

The two are in an alley and just throw the guy in a dumpster. "Good enough." Honoka shrugged and the two left.

As the girls walked away something moved in the dumpster. "Ugh what happened?" the man asked. "Oh no I'm in a dumpster again! Why do people keep mistaking me for a dead body!?"

* * *

><p>so...yeah...<p> 


	9. Making a cake with Egret and Lemonade

Wow, my second story update in one week. That's a record. Because you all kept requesting it, here's a new chap of PCASR! This time starring Cure Egret and Cure Lemonade.

* * *

><p>Urara reached out her hand and rang the doorbell in front of her. Mai walked over and answered the door. "Hi Mai! Ready to head over to Panpaka pan bakery?" Urara cheerfully spoke. "Sorry Urara, Saki's sick and can't show us how to make those special cakes." Mai explained.<p>

Urara sighed "Aaww, but I brought the bacon!" she complained. Suddenly Mai had an idea "I got it! Let's make it ourselves!" she clapped her hands together in brilliance. "But Saki's the only one who can show us what to do." Urara reminded her. "We don't need Saki to cook, we'll surprise her and bring it to her in bed. That would make her feel so much better!" Mai explained.

Urara was pumped now "Alright then, let's get cooking!" "Yeah, what could go wrong?"

* * *

><p>The two cures stood in Mai's kitchen. Choppi was sitting on a counter top not too far away, and Urara had called Syrup to get some ingredients. The cures were wearing chef hats and aprons and were ready to start.<p>

"Ok, first we need some flour and eggs." Mai spoke, hearing this Urara came over and put some eggs into the bowl, however she didn't break them first. Choppi brought over a pot with a flower in it instead of flour. And she dropped it in as well. Mai was unaware of the ingredients that were put in the bowl.

"Next, some milk." Mai spoke. Urara went and grabbed the milk, which she didn't notice was expired. She put it in too.

"Now we need Syrup to come and bring the rest of the stuff." Mai pointed out, but Urara pulled a slice of bacon from her pocket. "I told you, I brought the bacon." she reminded Mai. Urara proceeded to add it to the mix.

At that moment Syrup walked in, he was in his human form as Shiro Amai. He handed a bag of ingredients to the girls. "Ok, I got the whipped cream, potato chips, cucumbers, and the salsa." he announced. "Thank you so much Syrup!" Urara smiled "You wanna stay and help us bake the cake?" she asked sweetly.

Shiro blushed and said "N-no way, I'm a delivery boy not a chef." he began walking out the doSanand then heard "Ok, I'll save you a slice!" Urara happily spoke. He walked out the door and when he was out, he blushed and muttered "L-like I'd ever want a piece."

Mai put in the ingredients and told her friend "Aw, he's just being all tsundere around you." "Tsundere?" Urara tilted her head. "Yeah it's-" Mai tried to explain but Choppi spoke up "The ovens ready choppi!"

The girls put it in the oven and 30 minutes later they took it out and decorated it. The two of them headed over to Saki's house.

* * *

><p>Saki looked at the cake in front of her "Wow! You guys did great." her fellow cures smiled. Saki took a big bite of the cake...<p>

And spit it out all over her friends!

"This tastes terrible!" she announced. "But we did everything right!" Urara spoke. Saki tasted it again and said "I know what's wrong...you forgot to add the soda!"

"Aw man! I knew we did something wrong!" Mai face palmed.

* * *

><p>Done for now, check out my profile to vote on who will appear in the next chapter.<p> 


	10. An emergency with Moonlight and Diamond

Heres the new chappie, I would have updated this last week but I was getting ready for anime expo and I didn't have any spare time. Now for a story starring Cure Moonlight and Cure Diamond.

* * *

><p>Yuri sat in her living room reading a book when suddenly.<p>

~Mitsumenaide, tsukamenaide, mayoikonda butterfly~

Yuri looked down and heard her phones ringtone and answered. "Hello, Yuri speaking." "Hey, it's Rikka. You gotta get over to my house quick!" Rikka spoke over the phone. "Rikka, our houses are in totally separate cities. How do you expect me to get there?" Yuri questioned. "Your a Cure of the heart tree right? Can't you fly using that cape thing?" Rikka replied. Yuri sighed and said "Fine, give me a half hour." and she hung up.

Yuri ran outside and pulled out the moon pact "Pretty Cure Open My Heart!" she shouted "The flower that glistens in moonshine, Cure Moonlight!" she transformed and gently tapped the heart badge on her chest and a glowing purple cape appeared.

40 minutes later

Rikka was pacing nervously in her room, suddenly she heard a knock on the window and saw Cure Moonlight waiting outside. She opened the window and asked "You said you would be here 10 minutes ago!" "I stopped at Taco Bell." Moonlight said simply, then pulled up a bag in her hands. "They have Taco Bell in Japan!?" Rikka asked. "Long story short, Erika got a new job." Moonlight replied. And Rikka went 'ah' in understanding.

Cure Moonlight stepped through the window and de transformed. She sat her bag of food on Rikka's desk and asked "So what was so Important that I had to come all the way from Kibogahana to your house?"

Rikka grabbed Yuri by the shoulders and yelled "Raquel flushed himself down the toilet on accident!" Yuri looked at her for a moment then replied "Seriously!? Why would you call me then?! Mana, Alice and Makoto all live in town, they could have helped! Joe's here too, so why me!?" Rikka twiddled with her fingers nervously then said. "Well..."

* * *

><p>Mana and the others are on a roller coaster as it reaches it's peak. Makoto turns to Joe and asked "Was it necessary to not let Rikka know we were going to Six flags?" "No, but I kinda forgot to tell her we were going. My bad." he admitted. Then the ride dropped and they all screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>"So...they ditched you." Yuri said bluntly. Rikka nodded in shame. Yuri thought for a second then said "Ok fine, I'll help you save Raquel." Rikka's eyes lit up and she said thanked Yuri.<p>

15 minutes later

The girls walked in the sewer and started to call out "Raquel! Raquel!" suddenly they heard a strange noise. "Over there!" Rikka pointed. The cures ran down the path and turned the corner to see...

Raquel sitting on a throne made of toilet paper and wearing a crown. Sewer rats were standing around bowing to him. "Hi girls, I'm the king of the sewer rats now quel" he announced.

Yuri looked at the scene and said. "This is the second weirdest thing I've seen in a sewer." Rikka turned to her. "What was the first?" she asked. "That monster from my trip to Canada." Yuri replied. Rikka "Oh yeah." she remembered.

* * *

><p>So...yeah. Honestly I had no idea where I was going with this.<p> 


	11. Vending machine with Pine and Rhythm

Guess where I was? I was in Japan! I watched pretty cure on live tv and went to the pretty cure pretty store! It was so pink! I got so much merch from every season (except max heart and heartcatch) there is so much pretty cure there! Akihabara in particular had a lot of stuff from previous seasons. So here's the new chappie then.

* * *

><p>Kanade was walking down the streets of Kanon town. She was whistling a song to herself as she walked down a street between two buildings.<p>

"Help! Anyone!" she heard a voice and ran over to where it was coming from. It was Inori!

"Inori? What are you doing here in Kanon town?" Kanade asked her orange haired friend. "Well I was on my way to deliver some donuts to Hibiki when I ran into a small problem..." Inori explained. "Well what's wrong?" Kanade asked

"My arm is stuck in this vending machine!" Inori panicked.

Kanade looked and finally noticed her fellow Cure's arm was stuck inside a vending machine!

"How did I not notice that?" Kanade asked herself.

"Please help me! I've been stuck like this for 3 hours!" Inori panicked again. "Don't worry, I can pull you out." Kanade told her friend with confidence. She grabbed Inori's arm (well whatever wasn't stuck) and yanked it with all her might. "Ah! S-s-stop! My arm is going to be torn off!" Inori screamed.

Kanade let go and said "This is bad. Your in pretty tight. I have an idea, be back in a few." Kanade told her friend then ran off.

"Kanade?!" Inori called after her friend.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later<p>

Kanade ran back over to Inori with a bag of stuff "Sorry, I would have returned sooner but I had to fight a corndog monster." "What did you bring?" Inori asked.

Kanade put her hand in the bag and pulled out some butter. "This'll get you out in no time!" Kanade spoke. She tried rubbing butter on Inori's arm but it still didn't come out.

"Ok, plan B. I turn into Cure Rhythm and destroy the machine." Kanade announced. "Kanade! You can't do that! You'd be destroying public property!" Inori reminded her. "Darn it! I don't want to have to go down to the jail again." Kanade mumbled "You went to jail?!" Inori was shocked. "Oh no, I was there a couple of times to help Ako bail her dad out." Kanade explained. Inori just went 'oh'.

"Guess that leaves this." Kanade pulled out something from the bag. "A Chainsaw!?" Inori screamed. "It's the only way." Kanade expressed with regret as she started to rev up the motor. Inori looked at it with absolute terror!

"Wait a minute!" Kanade realized something. "Are you holding on to whatever you got?"

Inori nodded. A few seconds later she realized what her friend was talking about and let go of the object inside and was able to pull her arm free without effort.

"Well...this is embarrassing..." Inori admitted. "It's ok Inori." Kanade looked at her and they both began to walk away.

"So what did you buy from the machine anyway?" Kanade asked

"Canned bacon."

As the two walked off, Erika came down the alley and saw the machine. "Cool! Someone left some canned bacon inside!" she put her arm in and tried to grab it...

"uh oh. Help! I'm stuck! Curse you canned bacon!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for coming out everybody (closes door)<p> 


	12. The Internet with Aqua and Happy

Miyuki and Karen are the stars of this chap. So enjoy.

* * *

><p>Karen sat on her computer at her house reading her email. Suddenly Miyuki burst through the door and yelled "Karen! I need to use your computer!" Karen jumped in surprise and yelled "How did you get in here?!" Miyuki just shrugged.<p>

"Ok then, why do you need my computer?" Karen calmed down and questioned her. "Because I heard that there is stuff about us online and I wanted to see it." Miyuki explained.

"Why can't you use your own computer?" "Well..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Miyuki is sitting at her computer when all of a sudden...

"Akanbe!"

An Akanbe burst through the wall destroying both the wall and Miyuki's computer.

"Oh no! I didn't save my edits to my Tumblr account!" Miyuki screamed in terror. She then proceeded to transform into Cure Happy and beat the tar out of the Akanbe

* * *

><p>Flashback over<p>

"Ah." Karen nodded after hearing her story. "Well then, sure it's ok if you use my computer." Karen replied.

"Oh thank you Karen!" Miyuki said as she hugged her blue haired friend. Miyuki sat down at Karen's desk and began to type in words.

"Hey, how is it that whenever any of us cures are in an odd situation, we always end up going to get help from a cure that's many towns away. I mean you could have Akane or Reika to use their computer-" Karen spoke but was cut off when Miyuki yelled "I found it!"

Karen walked back over to the computer and looked at the screen. "Deviantart?" Karen questioned. "Yeah it's an art website. Some fans have posted pictures of us." Miyuki explained. "Really show me."

Miyuki typed in "Cure Aqua" and showed Karen the results. "Wow, that is great fanart! There's even cosplayers dressed like me!" Karen mused. Miyuki typed in 'Cure Happy' next and looked at her results... "What the?! Why am I paired up with Wolfrun?!" she yelled and Karen began laughing.

A few minutes later the girls decided to check out another site ( They decided to leave deviantart after finding...certain...images...of them and their fellow Cures.) Miyuki typed in Fanfiction and looked at the Pretty cure category.

"Ok now your sure the censors are on this time?" Karen asked her friend. "I'm sure! That won't ever happen again!" Miyuki told her friend. The two decided to read some fanfics about fan made Precure teams and were amazed at the detail of some of them. Miyuki was even tempted to write to their authors and tell them that she hopes they can become Cures in the future.

"Hey Miyuki, do you know any other sites?" Karen asked. "Sure, There's YouTube, Facebook, Tumblr, even A Pretty Cure Wikipedia!" Miyuki replied. "Wow, I'm glad to hear that so many people love us!" Karen mused.

"Oh look! I found a video by Hikari and Ellen on YouTube!" Miyuki exclaimed. She clicked on it and the following occurred:

Ellen was standing in a kitchen and announced. "Hello youtubers! I am Ellen Kurokawa and today I shall do something funny." she spoke blandly.

Ellen proceeded to pick up a Hose from the sink and tried to shoot it in her mouth while attempting to knock over a toaster.

The result was her falling over and getting electrocuted by the toaster. "I'm ok..." her voice spoke up strained.

Miyuki and Karen watched the video and looked to each other and asked "What the heck did we just watch?"

* * *

><p>That's all for now! And remember that you can vote for which Cures you want to see in an upcoming chapter on my profile.<p> 


	13. Elevators with Mint and Ace

New chap, sorry for the long wait. This was a bit rushed also.

* * *

><p>Komachi stood in front of Yotsuba towers, Alice told her about the towers her dad built so she came to see them.<p>

"Komachi!"

She turned her head to the sound of the voice to find a young girl with long brown hair and a red blouse running torwards her. "Aguri! It's been a while." Komachi greeted her. "How come your here?" Aguri asked. "Alice told me about this place and how it was were Mana first became Cure Heart. I wanted to see it for myself. Why are you here?" "It's free cake day." Komachi looked at her and a sweat drop fell upon her head. "Of course."

The two got in the elevator and began going up. Only for them to suddenly stop. "Woah!" the girls fell down on top of each other.

"What just happened?" Aguri asked. "I think the elevator stopped." Komachi pointed out. Aguri gained a look of panic on her face and got up and banged on the door. "Let me out! Let me out! I'm suffocating! The walls are closing in!" she yelled. The force of her poundings sent Komachi rolling back and forth across the floor. "A-Aguri, please stop!" she pleaded.

Aguri sighed and sat down "As a hedgehog in a video game once said, It's no use!" Komachi blinked in response to the reference and then brushed it off and said "It's alright Aguri, we can just transform and get out of here." "I can't become Cure Ace without Ai-Chan." Aguri told her. "Then it's up to me."

Komachi stood up and lifted and object in the air. "Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!"... But nothing happened.

Aguri looked at her funny "Umm...Komachi..." the green haired girl looked at the object she was holding, a tiny toilet plunger. "What the heck! How did that even fit in my pocket!? And where's my Curemo?!"

Elsewhere

Inside of Natts' house, Natts was inside of a bathroom with a bunch of cleaning supplies. He had just finished cleaning the toilet. "All done Natsu." he spoke. "Hm?" he looked in his hands to find a Curemo. His face froze in shock. He quickly washed it off and then put it on Coco's bed. "It's his problem now Natsu."

* * *

><p>20 minutes later<p>

The two Cures were waiting to be rescued, both from the elevator and their own boredom. "Ok would you rather lose an arm, or go bald?" Komachi asked. "Bald, I can't fight evil without an arm." Aguri reasoned. "That's not true, Love once faced a monster with her arm broken and won, several people got hurt but she won." Komachi told her.

"Kay then, would you rather face a army of every villain you've ever fought, or be in a room with Erika for two hours?" Aguri asked "Villain army. No contest."

10 minutes later

Komachi and Aguri were pretending to sing into microphones and belted out the following song.

"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!"

10 minutes later again

The two stood there doing nothing. Aguri looked to Komachi and calmly says "I gotta pee." Komachi's eyes widened in horror and she looked at the girl beside her. "Do NOT go in here!"

Aguri's face twisted into discomfort after that. Komachi looked up and began to pray. "Please let someone come and save us!"

The ceilings opened above them and a bunch of people in orange outfits jumped in on ropes. "Morning Rescue!" a voice shouted.

Aguri and Komachi both smiled at them "Were saved!" one of the morning rescue guys came down and handed them two bottles of morning rescue soda. He gave them a thumbs up and the girls smiled as they drank the soda.

"Uh oh, now I really gotta pee!" Aguri said. "Don't worry, we will get you out in no time." the guy said. Suddenly a unicorn burst in and the girls and the morning rescue people jumped on as it flew away in a rainbow.

* * *

><p>Well that was sure a gainax ending. Look up the morning rescue thing on YouTube if you don't know what it is.<p> 


	14. Initiation test with Peach and Princess

I am so sorry for the long hiatus, I wanted to wait until Happiness Charge aired to make the next chapter, then I got distracted with Grojband and Sonic Boom stuff, so here you go for being so patient.

* * *

><p>Knock knock<p>

Hime opened her eyes, 'it's 8 in the morning. Who the heck is awake right now?' she thought to herself. Hime dragged herself out of bed and went to open the front door.

"Good Morning!" There stood Love Momozono when Hime opened the door. Hime stood frozen for a moment. "C-c-cure peach!" Hime stuttered in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

Love walked inside Hime's house "I called you earlier, didn't you get my message on your Prephone?" Love asked as she sat on the couch. Hime thought back to the previous day.

-flashback-

Hime is in a baseball uniform on a baseball field. Megumi is at bat and Yuko is the umpire, Hime throws a ball to them and Megumi hits it so hard it goes flying out of sight with a little twinkle like team rocket.

"Great, now what can we use?" Yuko asked. Hime tout fast and picked out her prephone from her pocket, 'it's magic so it can't break.' Hime reasoned to herself. She threw it at full force, and it got hit into the sky by Megumi's bat. It went into the sky and ended up crashing into an airplane.

Hime looks at this in shock and says "oh f-

-end flashback-

"Its currently unavailable." Hime told her flatly.

Love walked over to Hime and slung her arm around her shoulder. "Well today is your Pretty Cure initiation test!" Love told her. "Initiation test? I never heard of it?" Hime questioned. "It's just a little something that all of us Cures do to welcome newbies to the group." Love explained as they walked out the door.

"What about Megumi?" "She already did hers on Tuesday with Karen. And now it's your turn." "Ok, what do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!"<p>

Hime screamed as she looked at the Challenge ahead of her. "Your first challenge is to find my Linkrun which is buried underneath all these balls in this ball pit. Love announced to Hime as they stood before the biggest ballpit either of them has ever seen.

"Well here goes nothing!" and with that, Hime jumped into the pit and began Feeling and looking around for Love's Linkrun.

"I think I found it!...oh wait...that's a snake...WAIT A SNAKE!? WHY IS THERE A SNAKE IN HERE?!" Hime wrestled with the snake as she tossed around the pit. Love clapped her hands together in realization "So that's where Jerry went!"

Hime finally threw Jerry the snake out of the pit and continued searching. She dove down under and pulled up the Linkrun. "Got it! What's next?"

PRETTY CURE SCENE CHANGE TRANSITION

Inside of the Momozono household, the girls stood before a blender. "Ok, all you need to do is make a blend of food that Chiffon will eat." Love pointed to Chiffon as she sat in a high chair "Puri puu~"

Hime looked at the blender "...so what is this?" Love took a moment to look at her in shock before asking "You've never seen a blender?!" "Im a princess from another world, do you really think I would ever have seen something like this before?" Hime replied. "Fair point."

Hime had a variety of foods in front of her. 'Ok, I just need to make a blend of food to make a baby fairy happy.' She thought to herself. Hime grabbed some carrots, chocolate, leeks, milk, avacados, and chicken soup and put them in the blender.

MINUTE LATER

Chiffon looked at the strange goop before her. She took a bite, then gobbled the whole thing up in a second. "Wow, I can't believe she liked that." Love said plainly.

"Ok Love, I'm ready for my last test!" Hime was determined. "Ok, but the last one is very dangerous, you may not even come back alive." Love warned "Bring it on!"

NEXT SCENE

"What. The. Heck." Hime asked flatly.

"Your last task is giving Aguri's dad a bath." Love told her as the former king of the Trump kingdom sat in a bathtub, don't worry, he was censored.

"Can't he give himself a bath?!" Hime looked at Love with disbelief "He hurt himself while Regina was teaching him how to rollerblade." The pink cure explained.

With a gulp, Hime walked over to the tub and proceeded to spray him with a hose. "Aaaaaaah!" the king screamed as he was blown away by the blast of water.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to use a hose on him." Love commented. Hime looked at her "So did I pass?" "Yep you passed." Love said as she gave the blue haired girl a touch on the shoulder.

Suddenly Mana and Nagisa came around the corner. "There you two are! Hurry up, it's almost time for Megumi and Hime's Pretty Cure initiation ceremony at the fairy school!" Nagisa called to them.

Hime and Love stood frozen with Hime looking confused and Love looked nervous. "Initiation ceremony, but I thought there was only a test?" Hime asked.

"Huh? We don't have initiation tests, we just throw a party to welcome the new cures, we started doing it when Setsuna became a Cure." Mana spoke.

"But Love had me find her Linkrun, feed Chiffon and bathe the former king of the Trump Kingdom!" Hime told them.

The other cures looked at Love "Wasnt feeding Chiffon your job? And didn't you lose a bet with Komachi and have to bathe the king?" Mana asked "And didnt you accidentally drop your Linkrun when you were playing in the ballpit?" Nagisa added.

Realization came to Hime. "Love." She turned around menacingly, Love was trying to sneak away. She slowly turned her head around "Y-yes?"

"Did you trick me into doing stuff you were supposed to do?" Hime seethed. "Uh...well you see..." Love tried to explain. She then started running while Hime chased after her with the hose.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked, and remember to vote on which cures you wanna see next.<p> 


	15. Starting a band with Heart and Muse

Heart and Muse everybody!

* * *

><p>Ako was sleeping soundly in her room. Suddenly the door burst open and Mana came running in.<p>

"Akooooooooo!" Mana yelled. Ako screamed and bolted out of bed, Pii-chan started chirping and making a lot of noise (bad pun)

"M-Mana?! Why are you here?!" Ako asked "I had an idea! Lets start a band!" Mana announced.

"Why do you want to start a band all of a sudden?" Ako got out of bed and put her glasses on. "Urara, Ellen, Makoto and Yuko started their own group and I wanna start a band too!" Mana pleaded. She got down on her knees and looked at Ako with big tears eyes. Ako sweat dropped "Ugh, fine. But why me?" "Your the princess of Major land, the world of music!" "Fair point." Mana jumped up in the air "Then it's decided! Kettei!"

Meanwhile in the Yumehara residence, Nozomi felt a disturbance in the air.

* * *

><p>Mana and Ako were sitting in Mana's bedroom. Ako was laying on the floor and Mana sat in a chair.<p>

"Ok first order of business. Our group needs a name." Mana announced. "We'll how about Muse Heart? It's both of our Cure names combined." Ako suggested "Nah, doesn't have a good ring to it. How about Dokidoki Suite?" Ako shook her head no at that name.

Charle floated down to the two girls. "How about cupcake surprise sharu?" Ako looked at the fairy "Why cupcake surprise?" "Well the other day Saki was showing Hime how to make cupcakes and Makoto got the recipe wrong sharu. I never saw Saki look so surprised sharu." Mana remembered what she was talking about "Oh right the snake incident!"

Mana jumped up "Snake incident! That's the perfect name!" Ako looked at her "Really?"

"Next order of business." Mana ignored her "Who will be lead singer? Ako?" She looked at the young princess. Ako looked nervous "I-I don't like to sing in front of people." "Ok then I'll sing." Charle cringed at this and quickly flew away.

"Why did Charle run away?" Ako asked "Not sure. Now c'mon, we gotta go round up our band members!" Mana grabbed her and dragged her away.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

All the cures and their fairies were sitting in the music hall in Kanon town. A spotlight shone on stage and Mana appeared with a microphone.

"Thanks for coming out everybody! I'm Mana Aida, and these are my band mates!"

a spotlight shone on each member as they were introduced "On the keyboard, Ako Shirabe! On the guitar, Sebstian the butler! On the bass, Kaoru the guy who makes donuts! And on drums, Mailpo the...um...Mailpo! And we are the snake incident!"

Mailpo clicked the drumsticks together "Mail-mail-mail-mail!" He counted them in. Except for Ako they all played terribly. Then Mana started singing.

_When I went to go get some ice cream out of the fridge_

_i found that my bowl was empty _

_it wouldn't have been so bad_

_if I hadn't broken my leg!_

_this is a hurting paaaaaaiiin_

_and now my shirt has a staaaaaiiin_

_the only consolation I have_

_is my chocolate cake!_

_my heart will surviiiiiive_

_and I will stay aliiiiiiiive_

_but only when I eat some hot soup!_

As the group finished their song, and Mana stopped singing terribly. The whole audience went silent.

Erika popped up from her seat and said "You stink!

The group looked at each other nervously. "Remind me never to go along with your plans again Mana." Ako scolded her.

* * *

><p>I don't even know what I was thinking.<p> 


	16. Safety video with Sunshine and Honey

Sorry this took so long!

* * *

><p>A screen turns on and two girls step into view. "Hello I am Itsuki Myoudouin." The first girl said. "And I'm Yuko Omori. And today we shall be instructing all you folks at home on..."<p>

The girls stepped aside to reveal a giant sign that said 'Motorcycle safety'. A deep announcer voice read the sign out loud as the girls stepped in. "Motorcycles are very fun to ride on." Yuko spoke. "But they can be very dangerous as well." Itsuki warned. "So here are some tips on how to keep you from breaking your head and spilling it open while riding this screaming metal death trap."

A screen lights up behind the girls as they show a video as they explain.

Tip 1

Tarte is getting on a black motorcycle and starts it up. Itsuki comes into view and says "Always remember to wear a helmet while riding, this will keep your head from breaking into a million pieces." Tarte takes off at high speed but hits a bump and is thrown head first into a brick wall.

Tip 2

Yuko is standing in front of the screen while Tarte is shown with bandages on his head under his newly added helmet. "Next, always keep your eyes on the road, do not look at anything else while your driving." Tarte took off again and started sniffing. He looked to his side to see that Itsuki and Yuko were eating donuts. "Donuts!" He drooled at the sight. Unfortunately he drove right into a lamppost.

Tip 3

Itsuki is up again while Tarte has his arm in a cast. "One thing you should never forget, is to stay seated and not sit up while you drive." She looked to see Tarte driving again, he looks and see's Azukina watching him. "Hey Azukina! Watch this!" Tarte tries to impress her by standing up while driving. "Tarte look out!" Azukina shouts as she watches her fiancée slam right into a tree, then have a branch fall on him.

Tip 4

Yuko was standing next to the small ferret who had a new bandage on his belly. "One rule that I learned personally. Is not to play card games on motorcycles." Yuko looked to see Tarte driving on the road again. Then Candy drives up on her own pink motorcycle. "Tarte! I challenge you to a children's guard game kuru!" She holds up a stack of cards. Tarte smirks "Your on!" He brings out his own deck. They began spreading their cards out and placing them on the front of their motor cycle, until Candy went off a ramp because she wasn't paying attention. She went out of sight with a twinkle like Team Rocket. "Who ever thought of card games on motorcycles anyway?" Yuko asked out loud.

Tip 5

Itsuki and Yuko were both out this time. "And now for the most important safety tip of all." Itsuki said seriously. Tarte was behind the girls and revving up his motorcycle. "Never jump a shark." Yuko continued. Tarte began to ride forward and up a ramp over a tank of sharks. He successfully jumped over them. And then the motorcycle exploded for no reason. Itsuki and Yuko just looked at the sight. "How did that even happen?" Itsuki asked. Yuko just shrugged.

Later in the same room as the start.

Itsuki, Yuko, and Tarte in more bandages are in front of the screen. "So remember kids, be safe around motorcycles, and don't let your friend's ferret drive one." Yuko ended. Itsuki looked to her fellow Cure and asked "Hey, who is this video for anyway?"

Meanwhile, all of the lead Cures were sitting on motorcycles in front of the Grand Canyon. Tsubomi looked totally freaked out while the others waited with excitement. "Now before we jump this we should go over some safety rules. Itsuki and Yuko are making a video For us." The others pouted, then Nagisa put her helmet on and jumped on her bike. "Safety later! Jump now!" She shouted. The others agreed and got on their bikes, Love grabbed a horrified Tsubomi and put her on the back of her bike "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>If anyone has a plot idea then feel free to submit it.<p> 


	17. Tea time with Beauty and Rosetta

Kinda short. Only 2 more chaps btw.

* * *

><p>Today was Reika Aoki and Alice Yotsuba's bi-weekly tea time. They sat in the Yotsuba gardens as Sebastian poured their tea. Each took a sip.<p>

"So Reika, how has Smile Pretty Cure been?" Alice asked. "We're doing great. Although Candy wants us to start calling her "Your highness"." Reika giggled. "Heh, well she is gonna rule Maerchenland. But she's not the first person to start having us call her something different. When Aguri and Regina found out they were technically princess', Aguri just wanted to eat fancy Cake, and Regina wanted us to call her Princess Regina and said we were peasants! She was just joking though." Alice commented.

Suddenly, a Saiark came out of nowhere. "Oh I told Lovely and friends to keep those Saiarks in her town." Reika sighed. Sebastian came out of nowhere and asked "Miss, would you like me to save your tea for later?" "No thanks, we're still in the middle of our tea time." Alice replied calmly.

Both girls took a sip and them calmly took out their transformation items. "Pretty Cure Smile Charge! Falling snows noble heart! Cure Beauty." "Pretty Cure Love Link! Sunny Warmth! Cure Rosetta."

Rosetta made a shield under the table and Beauty used her ice powers to lift it into the air. They sat down as the Saiark ran torwards them. "So did you hear about Ayumi?" Beauty asked. The Saiark tried to punch them but Beauty blew some ice in its face as she drank the tea.

"Oh yeah, she's training with Grell and Enen at the Fairy School to master her powers." Rosetta smiled back. The Saiark swung again and Rosetta stood up and casually backhanded it.

Beauty stood as well and held her teacup as she did a backflip and kicked the Saiark. "This tea is good, where is it from?" Beauty asked as she punched the Saiark and drank some more tea. "Same place as the scones." Rosetta answered pushing into the Saiarks face.

Cure Beauty landed on the ground and held her hand out "Pretty Cure Beauty Blizzard." She froze the Saiark and it vanished.

The girls untransformed and put their cups down. "Well this has been nice hasn't it?" Alice spoke. "Yes, do you want to invite Karen and Yuri next time as well?" Reika asked. "Sure." Alice answered.

And so it was a quiet and slow day for these two. An alien invasion also occurred but was swiftly taken care of by the Fairy Tones.

* * *

><p>I already planned who will be in the final 2 chaps, See you next time.<p> 


	18. Babysitting with Lovely and Rouge

I am so sorry about the long delay! I've been busy and I just noticed I forgot to update this!

* * *

><p>"How hard could it be? It's just one baby. Well now what do you think of her Megumi!"<p>

Rin had just shouted this inside the embassy where they currently were. Megumi ran into the doorway and responded with "Don't worry Rin! Futaba has got to be here somewhere!"

An hour earlier

Rin and Megumi were hanging out at Hime's embassy for the day, Hime herself had left to go see the flower festival which Rin's mom was attending. Both laid on the couch bored out of their minds. The doorbell rang out of nowhere and Megumi got up "Coming!" She ran over and opened the door to see Tsubomi Hanasaki holding her baby sister Futaba "Listen Megumi, I know this is short notice, but could you please watch Futaba for the day?" Tsubomi asked.

"Sure, your going to the flower festival with your family huh?" Megumi asked "Yeah, but Futaba is too young to go and we can't watch her all the time, so I was hoping you and the other Happiness Charge Pretty Cures could help." Tsubomi explained.

"Make it just Lovely and Rouge." Rin came over and spoke up "The other cures on her team are busy so I decided to come by to keep her from being bored." Then Rin had a thought "Wait why didn't you just leave Futaba with your team?" "Erika isn't the best with taking care of Futaba..."

Flashback, Erika is holding Futaba in her arms and throws her up high in the air "Fly baby fly!" She shouted "Erika, there's a ceiling fan there!" Coffret warned her. Flashback over.

The girls nodded in agreement to her statement. Tsubomi handed her baby sister off to the others and waved good bye as she went to rejoin her parents and grandmother. Megumi looked at little Futaba in her arms and smiled at the baby, Futaba giggled and smiled back.

It started out ok, but after a while Futaba grew bored and decided to stir up some trouble to entertain herself. She was sitting in a table as Rin walked over with a bottle "Ok, here's some warm milk for you." Rin said as she handed her the bottle. Futaba pointed it at Rin and squirted milk all over her face. Rin stood there trying not to get angry "That's ok. Accidents happen." she said through gritted teeth. Then Futaba squirted milk on her again "Megumi! Futaba keeps squirting milk on me!" Rin Called to Megumi who was in another room. Megumi came in to see what was going on "Watch." Rin told her as she handed Futaba the milk bottle, but she just drank it happily. Rin face palmed as Megumi looked at her in confusion.

After that Futaba got bored and started looking for trouble. She knocked over her food and it went flying to the other side of the room and while Rin was cleaning it up, Futaba slipped out of her high chair and crawled to the living room. Megumi quickly noticed the baby's absence and asked "Uh Rin, where's Futaba?" she asked with a little worry. Rin just stood up and face palmed "Good grief, We had ONE job!" Rin complained. Megumi began to panic "This is bad! Who knows how far she's gotten!?" "Alright, Megumi you check down here and I'll go upstairs!" "Why upstairs?" "Trust me, it can happen." and the two split up.

Back to present time

The girls had spent the last 30 minutes searching everywhere for Futaba. They even checked the mirror room and walked in on Blue taking his shirt off. The girls sat down on the couch and sighed sadly "We suck at this." Megumi said "It's not our fault that baby is a ninja." Rin told her. Then they heard a sound coming from the roof "Oh no." Rin realized what that was.

The cure's ran out and spotted little Futaba on the roof! "How did she get up there!?" Megumi questioned "Ninja baby." Rin simply said. The girls looked for a way to get up and saw no way up. "It's too high to climb. But I can transform and fly up there." Megumi explained to Rin, she nodded and Megumi got out her Prechanmirror. "Pretty Cure! Spinning Mirror Change! The Big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!" she announced.

Lovely activated her wings and went up to the top with ease, Futaba was crawling on a ledge and looking scared "Futaba." the baby turned to the sound of her name being called and saw Cure Lovely reach out her hand to her. Futaba's eyes lit up as she happily said "Puri kyuu!" Lovely looked at her and asked "Did you just say Pretty Cure?!' Futaba smiled and held up her arms to her, letting Lovely grab her in her arms. Futaba grabbed her ponytail and said "Kyuu Blossu." Megumi understood what she meant, she was comparing her pink ponytail to Cure Blossom's.

Lovely came back down and de transformed and handed Futaba to Rin "Did you hear what she was saying?!" Megumi asked Rin. Rin nodded and said "Yeah, she knew you were a Pretty Cure and she also seemed to know Cure Blossom." Futaba clapped happily "Kyuu Blossu! Kyuu Blossu!" The girls stared at her in surprise, they smiled and Megumi said "Actually, I'm Cure Lovely." "Kyuu Lubby?" Futaba repeated "And I can become Cure Rouge." Rin told her "Kyuu Ooge?" Futaba repeated, she then smiled and said "Puri Kyuu!" "Yes, were Pretty Cure just like your sister." Rin told her.

Tsubomi came back later to pick her up, Hime was walking with her since they were both heading to the embassy "So how was Futaba?" Tsubomi asked. Rin and Megumi looked to each other nervously and said "Uh, she was kind of a handful." Megumi spoke. Hime coo'ed at the baby and poked her nose with her finger "Aw Tsubomi, your sister is so cute!" without warning Futaba grabbed Hime's nose "Ah!" "Futaba!" "I told you she was a ninja baby!"

* * *

><p>Just so you know the next one will be the last, I am not adding the Go Princess Precure cures due to being out of past cure's. So tune in for the final installment sometime before febuary.<p> 


	19. Friends with Fortune and Echo

Time for the final chapter, happy 10 years Pretty Cure!

* * *

><p>The sky shined beautifully on this bright and sunny day. A certain brown haired girl with low pigtails and a blue vest walked down the streets of her hometown. Ayumi walked past a store to see a tv in the window with a familiar face on it "Hey, that's Megumi's team!" she noticed. She kept watching the show as it talked about the Pretty Cures battles with the Saiarks all over the globe. Ayumi watched in awe at their heroics before looking down to the white decor on her vest, she was a pretty cure as well, but the only one never to be on a team or have to take down a whole organization of evil. She had only fought twice and that was to save the other cures, she had never actually thought a monster like the others.<p>

"Was I even meant to be a cure?" she asked "Of course you are." she turned around at the sound of the voice, finding a girl with purple hair next to her "Oh, your Iona!" Ayumi recalled from a previous meet up to introduce her and Honey to the other all stars. "Just because your not always active doesn't mean your not a cure." Iona told her. Ayumi looked away, unsure of her words. The purple cure grabbed her hands and began dragging her down the street "Where are we going?" Ayumi asked "Your not the only Cure who doesn't regularly fight." Iona simply told her.

Iona took Ayumi to the embassy where Hime usually lived, they knocked on the door and were greeted by a different face "Oh hello Iona, who's your friend?" the short black hair girl asked "This is Ayumi, she's Cure Echo." Iona told her. The girl held out her hand for Ayumi to shake it "Hello Ayumi, my name is Mirage and I was a pretty cure in the past." Mirage told her. Ayumi looked at her in shock "Your a cure! How come I never heard of you?" Ayumi asked "Well I was manipulated by Red for a long time and became Queen Mirage, but Lovely and the others were able to purify me and reunite me with my true love." she explained as they walked inside, another girl was sitting on the couch and looked up with a smile "Maria!" Iona cried in surprise as she ran to hug her sister.

Ayumi blinked in confusion "That's Maria, Iona's older sister and Cure Tender." Mirage told her. The brunette nodded and realized "Wait, Cure Tender is the one who went all over the world helping the international cures!" Maria took notice of Ayumi and said "The very same. I heard Iona say that your a cure too?" Maria asked. "Yep, Cure Echo." "Ah the Illusionary cure! I've heard about you!" Maria noted "Huh?" Ayumi tilted her head in confusion "It is known that there was a Pretty Cure who only transformed once but returned to rescue the cures from eternal sleep." Maria recalled "Oh your that cure!" Mirage remembered "I heard about that when I was talking with Phanphan." "Is Phanphan your fairy partner?" Ayumi guessed "Yep, he helped me seal Red away back when I was Cure Mirage...well I still am but I think it's best to leave the fighting to the new generations."

"My thoughts exactly." the others took notice of an elderly woman at the front door "Oh Kaoruko! Your here too!" Mirage noted. Ayumi looked at the lady in confusion once more "I am Tsubomi's grandmother, and also Cure Flower." She introduced herself. "Its nice to meet you. What are you don't here?" "I got a call from Iona saying to come down here to meet you." Ayumi looked back at Iona who was on the cure line talking to someone else. "Iona told me your feeling unsure of your status as a cure." Kaoruko told her, Ayumi nodded in agreement "Well don't worry, every cure has a time to be in the spotlight, you just have to be patient." "But I don't even have a team. It's just me, Enen and Grell." "You don't need a team to be a cure. Your unique because your powers aren't connected to just one kingdom or place, your powers come from the miracle lights themselves and the power of the other cures together." Kaoruko explained.

"And that doesn't mean you won't ever find your own team." "But you already have several friends who will fight by your side." Ayumi saw two girls standing in the doorway "I'm Kaoru and this is my sister Michiru." the blue haired one introduced themselves "Were Cure Bright and Cure Windy." The one with red hair told her "We were once villains fighting against the cures, but Saki and Mai showed us friendship and we became cures ourselves." "Although we don't get involved very much." they told Ayumi. She turned around to see Iona turn off her Cure Line and walk up to her "Your not the only cure who doesn't get enough action, but that only means that your powers are special and should only be used in important situations." Iona told her.

Ayumi gave her a hug and looked around at the other cures in the room "Were all Pretty Cure, and we all fight for the same cause, to protect hope and love." Ayumi spoke.

"That's right!"

Ayumi looked up and saw the other cures out the window, she and the others ran out and saw all the other teams waiting for them "Everyone..." Ayumi said quietly. Enen and Grell fell down and landed on Ayumi's shoulder "Don't tell us you forgot it was your birthday!" Grell spoke, Ayumi had forgot that "Your all here for me?" she asked "Of course, that's why I went to get you." Iona said to her.

Ayumi looked back at the cures who came out to stand beside her and then looked forward at the cures who came to see her "Thank you!" she said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Ayumi jumped forward as Nagisa, Saki, Nozomi, Love, Tsubomi, Hibiki, Miyuki, Mana and Megumi caught her. The fairies arrived too, including Azukiina, Coupe, Pop and Phanphan. Even Cologne's spirit watched from above.

"Pretty Cure is the power to protect that which is important to us. To believe in our dreams and fight for hope. Pretty Cure wont ever end because it is an eternal love. And our feeling will reach out!" Ayumi monologued.

Somewhere in the world, a girl with short red hair with a pink dress and a pink flower in her hair looked up into the sky "I have a feeling, that something really exciting is going to happen!

* * *

><p>And that is where we leave our story, I have another Pretty Cure story that I will one day post.<p>

And I hope Pretty Cure inspires you like it inspires me.


End file.
